


Scum and Villainy

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bitch-sensei is a karunagi shipper, Everyone Is Alive, Korosensei is alive and well, M/M, at least at the start of this fic, ch3 inspired by Hitman: Blood Money, so spoilers for the ending of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that spies and assassins don't work well together. And it's true, with only one exception: the pair that came to be known as Ouroboros. No one knows who they truly are; but one thing is for certain: the world would be a way more dangerous place if they didn't have one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Shadows, In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have many unfinished fics. Let me tell you, I'm trying. Long updates are hard on phone and, since the Threads of Fate will have some really angsty moments, my mind came up with this as a way to counter the feels. Mostly drabbles but I still hope you'll enjoy!

 

**_[" Can't you see that death lies in wait on your path, ready to consume all hope...?"]_ **

 

Orders are orders.

He learnt to live by those words. He followed his path with a sense or righteousness nowdays. At first, it was simply a nice way to take his mind of things by punching people. As the weeks passed, that dreaded feeling seems to receede within him. He was ready, apparently, to take on more critical missions, missions that would need his full skillset polished like the largest, shiniest diamond.

 _"Who could have expected that from Karasuma-sensei."_ he smiled at himself at the thought. At first glance, he seemed like someone too straightforward, too righteous. Someone who would lay down his life for his country, and other things like that. But to train someone as a spy? That was unexpected, at most.

He had to admit, he liked that sort of fieldwork. Spies weren't as movies depict them. Sure, they had to go in and out and go mostly unnoticed, but that wasn't the only thing they did. They don't hide themselves in the shadows constantly. Most walk in and out of places like the usual, unsuspecting civilians. And he honed his skills, not only in knife and gun, but in strategic thinking, blending in, and charming others.

_"I know that this is an unusual mission for you, but you're the best we have and you need to take it." he was passed a photograph. "You grew to be more than a petty assassin, but this man needs to be silenced. When one has friends in high places and lives off the pain of others, no matter how many times they get caught, they never get punished. And there's only one way to make them stop."_

_He nods in understanding. "You end them."_

_Karasuma Tadaomi doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, he doesn't even nod at his statement, but he can see it in the older man's eyes that he agrees. There are people who will never stop, they don't want to. And, as unethical as it is to take one's life or order it, sacrificies need to be made. The older pays with his concience and the younger will with his soul._

_"They have a name for you, you know. Lucifer."_

_"Can't say I'm that surprised. I was always called a little redhead devil by others, remember?"_

_"A demon who was once an angel.... I wonder, which one you are?"_

 

**_[" I came all this way for you. If you disappoint me, I will never forgive you."]_ **

 

He hated this. Hated perverted men, and he hated it even more when he had to play the frail, docile princess to get closer to his target. He didn't even get to kill this one!

When he decided to follow his calling and become an assassin, he decided he'd choose his targets. No one would obligate him to kill a target. He had denied contracts quite a few times already, and he was planning on doing it again, if said job wasn't offered to him by his mentor.

It wasn't even an assassination contract!

Not that he was bad with infiltration or not drawing attention to himself. He just felt exposed being surrounded by people when it came to this part of his job. His current disguise, hair extensions and a sky blue dress made it even worse. When he was younger, it annoyed him to be mistaken for a girl. And now, he had to act the part like he never did before.

_"Korosensei, is that truly necessary?" he had asked._

_"Which one? The not-assassination mission, or the acting like a girl part?"_

_"Both." he admitted._

_The creature, who was once known as the assassin **Shinigami** , the first one to hold that title and his current mentor, laughed in his own, signature way. "Is that bothering the same way you got the name Lamia?"_

_"I'm not a mad queen or anything." he tried to defend himself._

_"People have their own logic behind things perhaps. Let's show them that you can do more than kill, okay?"_

He let's put a sigh and smiles, asking politely for a moment. He directs his steps as gracefully as he can to the bathroom. He still has a part to play, after all.

In moments like this, he needs  _his_ comforting presence. Or at least something to remind him of it. Even the small pin he usually carried with him on missions, one they had names 'Mark of Eternity' wasn't with him.

If only he didn't have his back facing the door that moment, he would have met with the man who carried its twin.

And perhaps that night would have been more interesting for the both of them.


	2. Hello (from the Dark Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line seperating right and wrong, light and dark doesn't exist between them, for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. (I'm sorry.)  
> Yes, song parodies give me life.  
> Fun fact: I don't choose the quotes accidentally, they have some significance.  
> Also fun fact, for some reason I keep depicting Karma as different deities in my mind, and here you might identify him as the Roman god Janus.  
> Warning for Karma being a bit sadistic and overprotective/possessive (depends how you see it) even though it's off-screen.

 

 

Karma hated assassination jobs. They were simply _plain._ Dull. Go in, make the kill, go out. Being noticed or not was something completely up to the assassins themselves.

 _'I wish I could have just asked Nagisa to do this for me.'_ he thought to himself. _'I miss him.'_

A charity event organised in a hotel, how cliche. But that was perhaps the reason it was happening like that. In movies, money laundering took many forms, usually in the form of charities and donations. "Such things only happen in fiction" one could say, but it's surprising how many things you stumble upon in fiction _actually happen_ in real life.

There are many ways to infiltrate places, but the most obvious, that of the guest, never suited his tastes, and that wasn't going to change, not tonight, not anytime soon. Guests were too obvious, always surrounded. There was always the possibility that more than one person would try and engage you in conversations. If you ignored them, you'd seem suspicious, if you replied, it increased the possibility of them remembering you. Said techniques were more fitted to a certain former assassin he knew well (who, in all irony, now worked with him, sort of, since they had the same boss, after all).

He hides in plain sight by being one of the workers. A photographer, a waiter, a cleaner, he even once acted out as a host for the sake of a mission. it was a good thing, because no one ever notices the wedding's photographer(s), or the one walking around with a tray, serving drinks to the 'elite'.

That's when he spots _her._ Or rather, **_him_**. It doesn't matter that he has his hair long, or that he wears a dress. He can tell that _he_ doesn't like it; it brings back memories _he_ 'd rather erase from his mind completely. To Karma however, awakens a strange surge of lust. It's a lust of two kinds: one is what one would feel for their significant other, the second, on the other hand, makes the first seem innocent in comparison.

It's **_bloodlust_** , and it's directed towards his target. Normally, he wouldn't feel anything about the man, assassins aren't supposed to feel anything about their targets and tonight, for better or for worse, he was an assassin. But this dirty man had touched in such a provocative way _his_ _precious_ Nagisa. As though he was someone who could give himself for money, and the sick bastard seems to believe that. He _does_ look like the type to force himself on others, and Karma fears for Nagisa's safety, even though that's sort of a ridiculous idea. His dear boyfriend is as well-trained as he is; and even if he wasn't, he was still a part of talented, would-be assassins during the close of his middle school years.

Nagisa takes his leave towards the restroom and Karma wonders if he should follow him or not.

"Katsuro-kun." he hears one of the other waiters call him and it takes him barely a moment to remind himself that tonight, he's supposed to be Katsuro, not Karma. Karma is twenty, red hair and golden eyes, a university student, with the ambition of one day to become a bureaucrat. Katsuro is seventeen, black hair, tall for someone his age, who does a different job each day he can, to support his family. He's been Katsuro so far, but Karma threatens to come out and blow their cover, because he's just so overprotective of his lover.

"Yes, sempai?"

The man who talked to him (he doesn't bother remembering a name, just that he's nineteen and working for perhaps a similar reason to Katsuro) pats him in the back. "A real beauty, isn't she?" he grins, but he doesn't expect an answer, so he continues. "It's too bad that she either has her nose turned up too high to notice us commoners, or she's getting threatened by that creep. In that case, poor girl."

He only nods and turns to continue his job. For a while, that is. He manages to sneak away from the crowd and get to the elevator, aiming for the suite the disgusting excuse for a human being was staying.

He only had to wait for ten minutes in the darkness of the room before the man appeared, following the instructions on a folded piece of paper _someone_ had put in the man's pocket in a not so subtle way, on purpose, of course.

"I'm here." the man speaks. "What it is that you want from me?" he asks. Karma can hear the fear behind the arrogance of his voice. The unseen enemy terrifies the man, but he attempts his best (which isn't very good to begin with) to hide it.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Karma speaks and someone from his middle school years would have recognised that mocking, sadistic tone. "I was going to kill you, and I planned this to be quick. However, you touched something you shouldn't, and I'm going to make it slow and painful for you. And you know what's even better? No one will hear you here."

 

_**"I'll only loosen my grip when you're completely dead."** _

 

Nagisa had a bad feeling about the night.

It was sudden, not there when he met his 'target', but he could sense it upon his return to the crowd.

 His target's bodyguard informs 'her' that she's been expected at Miyaji-sama's -his target's- room.

He nods and makes his way to the way he's directed to, tightly holding his purse. He has a knife there and, even though he's no expert in handling it, it makes him feel a bit safer. There's always the possibility of something going wrong, being prepared like that. I'm fact, it was a wise course of action.

He knocks the door. Miyaji-san? Are you there?"

No reply comes.

He gently pushes the door, discovering it's open, to his surprise. The whispering of sounds familiar reaches his ears: It's the breaking of bones and the never ending beating up, accompanied by a voice too engraved into his mind to forget, Forget the name of that voice, how could he ever? How could one forget how it feels to be in the presence of a two-faced god, who carries a face of violence and another of mischief?

"Karma." he speaks the name and his own personal god, wearing his violent face, turns his sight on him, and the bloodlust is covered with a smile.

"Ah, Nagisa! What a surprise meeting you here!"

"You don't sound so surprised. Did you follow me all the way here?"

"You wound me, Nagisa." he fakes a hurt expression. "I'm here on a mission, of course! Well, usually my missions don't involve killing people, but this one's an exception."

"Then, I'd ask you to step aside for a while." Nagisa has a determined look in his eyes while saying this, one Karma knows well, and loves.

"I've been tasked to retreive some valuable information from this man. So you can't kill him yet."

"Please!" Miyaji cries in desperation. "I'll  tell you anything you want, just save me from this madman!" At that, Nagisa glared at Karma, who chuckles and lays down on the bed, as if taking a nap.

Miyaji tells him about _that,_ all that he knows, every gruesome detail he has witnessed or knows. He turns to leave, thankful that Nagisa has spared him.

A shot echoes through the room and Karma grins.

The bronze coin that falls over the dead body depicts an Amphiptere biting its tail. This one is a special symbol, Nagisa knows well. It's the signature of _Lucifer,_ one of what the authorities refer to as _Ouroboros._ What they don't know is that it's not a group, nor a criminal ring, but rather two men with dark talents, who have found the 'right' way to direct their bloodlust, control it instead of letting it control them.

A brush on the lips for a kiss and a leap of faith from the balcony only end one part of the night and marks the beginning of another.

 

 

**_"The shadow will grow darker when the light is stronger."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Karma's alias as 'Katsuro' was semi-intentional.  
> Amphiptere is a dragon-like creature with a set of wings but no legs. I wanted a fancier version of Ouroboros (you know, the serpent that bites its tail) for Karma to use. Nagisa's is different in appearance, still can be classified as 'fancy'.  
> One of these days/months, I'll write you an Assassination Classroom Host Club fic, I promise. Or just give you what happened in that mission. (And how Nagisa reacted before and after said mission.)


	3. A Different Kind of a Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa attends Karma's (first) funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I get stabbed to death, let me explain.  
> I was messing with a scenario generator and I got ''Nagisa mourns for Karma'', I shared the idea with a certain someone (you know who you are ;) ) then I thought of the ending of Hitman: Blood Money, and hey, Karma might not be the ideal assassin but still, he has made a lot of enemies at that point.  
> Anyways, onwards to the story!!

"Which one is it?"

"Which one is what?"

"Yes and you only come visit when you're annoyed at Karasuma or you have a new job for me."

"Well... It's both." she confessed. "Karma, I know you hate assassination missions, but this is important."

"Is it really, Bitch-sensei?" he laughs, even more so as his former teacher gets angry at him for using that nickname.

"Can you not call me that?! I'm not your teacher anymore!" she sighs. "Can you just call me Irina? We've worked together for a while now~"

"How big is it?"

"What?"

"The job you're assigning to me, of course."

Irina makes two drinks and hands him one. "It's a big one. Nagisa's usual targets but they've got a bone against you."

Karma takes it down in one shot -it has a bitter taste, even for alcohol, but doesn't comment on it. "I'll take it. Do you have any ways in or out for me?"

She shrugs. "I do, but it's not something you'll like it."

"Can't say it's not justified. Your plans tend to be flashy and overdramatic. You never learn."

"Can you not criticize my methods?"

"Whatever. Can we get over with it? My head hurts too much for some reason. Must be because I'm talking with you?" he teased, but the pain was real.

"How you feel about dying?" she asks instead and Karma gets the feeling Irina's plan was suicidal, after all.

He embraces the night a bit too soon for his liking.

 

-//-

 

 _"Once again, it's **not** lipstick, Nagisa! It's_ _**lipbalm**. It's good for you. You're going to need it tomorrow, trust me! Oh, and don't take it off by any costs! Reapply immediately if removed!_ "

Nagisa sighed as he prepared for the mission, not forgetting his former teacher's advice.

Couldn't hurt having soft lips if he was going to kiss his dearest after something like what was he going to do.

 

-//-

 

Nagisa couldn't have waited to kiss Karma.

But not like this.

Definitely not like this.

Not seeing him lying dead inside a coffin, surrounded by his - _their-_ enemies, chatting away as this was a wedding and not a funeral.

No one notices him, after all, most people almost never did.

He makes sure he wears the lip balm Bitch-sensei gave him.

After all, their last kiss needs to be a soft one.

 

-//-

 

Karma wonders how long he's been asleep, and if it's the constant noise of people talking around him that wakes him up. He doesn't open his eyes at first, instead, he tries to remember the last thing that happened. When he does, he mentally curses Irina, because her plan was suicidal indeed. Have him litterally play dead? And did she assaulted him on the lips while he was out cold? Did that woman ever get bored of harassing others in that way?

Regardless, her plan had worked. He was in, and perhaps she had secured all exits. No one was going to escape.

Karma really missed a good fight like those he had on his middle school years. He missed the fights and the pain he received and inflicted, and was trully sad that these people couldn't be his victims the way he prefers.

'I suppose I can always improvise' he thinks, as he slowly opens his eyes and grins.

 

-//-

 

Out of the twenty three people present, only seven remain alive, but barely. They're survivors of Karma's torturing techniques and both him and Irina are impressed, well, Irina is a bit terrified. What did these people go through in their lives to manage to get to live when Karma was going to torture them to death.

"Fake-dying, Bitch-sensei? Really? Also, a kiss? Does this count as a sexual harrassment or necrophilia?"

"I wasn't the one to kiss you." she defends herself, pleading him with her eyes to not let this rumour spread and ruin her life with Karasuma. (She really loves him but she's never willing to admit that out loud).

"If not you, then who?" he asks in disbelief.

"He's waiting for you outside."

 

-//-

 

Karma follows Irina's directions and he's surprised to see Nagisa, so he calls out to him. When Nagisa turns to look at him, he notices the shorter man has been crying, and he takes on a strange expression, as though he has seen a ghost.

"Nagisa." Karma whispers. "It's me, Karma."

"You're dead."

"I was only sleeping, you my prince charming, woke me up, and I'm here to thank you."

Nagisa rolls his eyes. Yeah, that's Karma alright. Alive and well and making jokes as he always does.

 

Irina spies on them for a distance, taking evidence in the form of pictures.

"I always told that damn octopus he was into the wrong ships."


End file.
